clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
XTUX and Austin.Inc
XTUX and Austin.Inc is a gun repair shop that is owned by XTUX Hun and Austin8310. Background On December 15th, 2009, XTUX Hun and Austin were "borrowing" some documents from the Bureau of Fiction's supercomputer when suddenly the alarms went off in the building. XTUX and Austin picked up their rollback guns and prepared to fire them when they found out that they had been broken. They barely got out, and XTUX told Austin that nobody should ever have to go through this again. Then Austin suggested opening up a repair shop in Crookharbor, and XTUX agreed. After a few hours of discussion, they decided to call the store "XTUX and Austin" and added a ".Inc" at the end to attract customers. As soon as they opened up the shop, the profits started to roll in slowly until one day Johnathan Wolfhunter came in with a sad face. His gun had broken after a mission for Director Benny and he asked Austin to fix it for him. Austin, who felt very sorry for his friend, fixed the gun and improved the range and ammunition on it. Johnathan was pleased, and spread word around that these guys were the best gun repairmen in the world. Soon, one army after another got their guns upgraded at the shop, and one day Metalmanager and his army the Arctic Wolves came into the shop and had their guns upgraded. Austin, who worked for the opposing army, did not mind their arrival, but XTUX was so impressed that he decided to join the army! Austin was not impressed. However, when he found out that XTUX would still be his friend, he calmed down. Not only that, but later he joined. After a while demand for things from the shop was so great that XTUX and Austin decided that they needed to have materials imported from Waffleland. (Austin suggested West Pengolia. XTUX did not approve, because only rocks come from there.) At first, they used trucks until then they realized that they were too small to fit the demand. Then Austin had a brilliant idea. He had found out that there was a large underground river right below them, and decided that since the river was big enough, why not deliver the supplies by ship? XTUX liked the idea, and together they dug below into the ground until they reached the river. At the bottom, they saw that some of the walls in the cave were infected with Ditto and would be too dangerous to go through. Then XTUX remembered his army of robotic teddy bears, and got some of them to work underground. Austin suggested importing cheap labor, but XTUX liked robots more. While exploring the caves, Austin found a room with hollow walls, and told XTUX about it. Austin intended to store spare parts and equipment in the walls, and XTUX told him to "go ahead". So they moved the workshop underground, but kept the counter "upstairs". After that, they have had a fairly sucessful buisness. Also, Jacques helps manage the robots. j Places The store appears to be very small, with only a small counter in the view of the customers. However, in reality behind the counter there is a entrance to a large underground river, where the materials and parts are shipped into the shop. Also underground there is a small room which houses the repair room, and although the room appears to be bare, all the tools and parts are hidden inside the walls of the cavern. Inhabitants XTUX Hun and Austin appear to be the only people who work at the store, but in fact underground there is a large crew of robotic teddy bears that unloads the supply ships and put everything away safely. Also, Jacques manages the loading. Villains If you asked the owners, they would reply that they are "Anti-Heroes". Resources The underground caves are filled with iron and gunpowder, which are both needed for making guns. A large portion of the cave walls are infected with ditto, making it impossible for non-robotic beings to enter some parts of the cave. See also * XTUX Hun * Austin8310 Category:Rooms